Touch Me Softly
by SayuriKuchiki
Summary: Miroku is put into prison for a crime he claims he didn't commit. While there he meets the woman of his dreams but unfortunatly for him she's a cop and wants nothing to do with him.
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

**Okay so I've had this on my computer probably since last year and I had honestly forgotten all about it until now. So here it is.  
**

* * *

**Touch Me Softly**

**By**

**SayuriKuchiki**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

**

* * *

**Miroku walked down the hall quietly, looking around surveying what was to be his temporary home. He walked into his room and the iron bars slammed shut behind him; he was in prison.

He looked around and soon discovered he'd be sharing the small cell with another person; a bunk bed sat upside the wall with a toilet not too far away. He climbed up to the top bunk and sat down for a few minutes to reflect on what had gotten him there in the first place. His thinking was cut short as the door opened and another man walked in, not saying anything the other man just stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"You're in my bunk" he said angrily.

"I don't see a name on it anywhere, therefore it must not be yours" Miroku stated refusing to move.

"Listen ass wipe I've been in this shit hole longer than you have and ever since I been here that has been my bunk, so get your ass out of it before I drag your ass out of it and if I have to do that I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta of ya"

"Fine, if you're that obsessed with it, you can have it"

Miroku jumped down and slid into the lower bunk. It seemed a lot smaller because of the top bunk. Miroku was beginning to feel the onset of claustrophobia due to the small living conditions, anxiety, and just the thought of sharing a cell with such a nasty guy.

"Watcha in for?" asked the other guy.

"I don't tell anything to anyone I don't know by name" Miroku responded

"Well forgive me" he stated sarcastically "name's Inuyasha, now you're name"

"I suppose that's fair; it's Miroku and the reason I'm in is for armed robbery"

"Yeah right. You don't come to this place just for armed robbery, you did somethin' else"

"Fine; I had sex with this woman and she claimed that I raped her, robbed her, and tried to kill her. I did not rape or try to kill her."

"That's what they all say"

Miroku looked into an adjacent cell and saw two guys playing a game of poker; one of which looked remarkably like his roommate.

"So why are you here?" Miroku asked

"Me, my brother, and our friend Koga robbed a bank and shot a few people. That's them over there, the ones playin' poker."

Miroku laid back on his bunk with his hands folded behind his head. _'Great I'm in prison and I'm sharing a cell with a murderer; that's just great and what's worse no women. I don't know if I can survive without being around a pretty girl, no asses to grab, no breasts, no sex; oh God just kill me now.' _

The sounds of whistling snapped Miroku out of his thoughts. Inuyasha jumped off his bunk and walked over to the door, Miroku quickly followed him anxious to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"That" replied Inuyasha pointing.

Just then Miroku saw the attention getter. A gorgeous woman with long brown hair and the most gorgeous pair of legs he had ever laid eyes on. If she looked that good with clothes on he could only imagine what she must look like naked.

"Damn; please tell me she's an inmate"

"Wrong, dumbass; that's Sango and she's a cop. She ain't the lady to mess with; watch this. Yo Sango what kind of panties you got on today; I prefer none or thongs, thongs are good too."

"Burn in hell Inuyasha" she shouted back.

"With you around it's hot enough already; who needs hell"

"Fine then fuck you"

"If you ever need help with that fucking part call me, you know where I live"

She walked through the bared doors and Miroku's eyes followed every sway of her hips. He turned and glared at Inuyasha who by now had situated himself back on the top bunk.

"You like her?" Miroku asked

"Who Sango? Shit no, I gotta girl waitin' for me on the outside. Me and Sango have been friends since preschool, I just like to mess with her head, besides fucking her would be like fucking my sister and that's just wrong;. She'll take shit from me, Sesshomaru, and Koga but she don't take shit from nobody else, she'll bust their balls."

Miroku sat down on a chair in the right corner of their cell and let out a huge sigh. Inuyasha sat up and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? I've seen girls sigh less then you do. Wait a minute; you ain't gay or bisexual are nothin' are ya? I don't play that shit. They ain't nothin' wrong with it I just don't play that." Inuyasha inquired.

"I'm not gay and I'm not bi; I love women, I love sex, I love sex with women. With her walking down this hall everyday I don't think I can take it. I live for those three little letters S-E-X; I can't survive without it."

"Well you're gonna have to" came a female voice "This is prison honey, not he Holiday Inn; you don't always get what you want and S-E-X is not something you're going to get in here unless you become somebody's prison bitch and I really don't think you want that."

Upon seeing Sango standing at the barred door of his cell Miroku made his way over to her and smiled his best smile.

"I won't have to be anyone's prison bitch, I mean I'm a man and you're a woman and I would really love to see what's under that uniform" Miroku said looking Sango up and down.

'_What a dumbass'_ Inuyasha thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I bet you would but what makes you think you're worth my time?"

"I've gotten nothing but compliments from the women who I have pleasured over the years; none of them have ever left dissatisfied."

"Hookers and transvestites don't count. Listen horn dog you're new here so I don't expect you to understand the rules, my rules; don't mess with me and unless you're wearing a police uniform or on the outside with money you're not gonna see what's under this uniform" she stated waking off.

Miroku turned around to the sounds of Inuyasha clapping.

"Bravo! You just won dumbass of the year. Here is your award." Inuyasha stated holding up a roll of toilet tissue. "Would you like to say a few words to your fans?"

"Ya I'll say something. Sango plays by her rules and I play by mine and I always win"

* * *

**_End Chapter 1  


* * *

_**

**AN: Well there you have it the first chapter, be sure to leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Shower Ethics

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
Touch Me Softly**

**By**

**SayuriKuchiki**

**Chapter Two: Shower Ethics**

* * *

Miroku paced back and forth in the tiny cell, he was completely dumbfounded for the first time in his life his charm and smile didn't work. A woman he wanted actually resisted him.

"I don't get it" he mumbled to himself.

Maybe it was the prison uniform? Orange was never really his color anyway. He thought and thought and thought some more but nothing, absolutely nothing made sense. He continued his pacing much to Inuyasha's annoyment.

"SIT THE FUCKIN' HELL DOWN!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Damnit, I'm sick of seein' you walk back and forth, you're startin' to piss me the hell off"

But just before Miroku could respond an alarm sounded and the door sprung open.

"Uh, what's going on?" Miroku asked as he pointed to the open door.

"Shower time" Inuyasha responded.

Miroku felt relieved. He always thought better while in the shower. Besides that he was ready to wash some of the funk off anyway; after all he had been in a tiny cell almost all day and his roommate had a smell that resembled something of a wet dog. Miroku followed his cell block down the hall and into a large room.

"We all take a shower in here together?" Miroku asked

"Yep" Inuyasha responded as he slid off his jumpsuit and grabbed a towel.

"You've got to be kidding"

"Ah, what's the matter embarrassed because you're equipment is tiny? Don't feel bad if I had a peanut penis I'd be embarrassed too."

"I do not have a peanut penis, it's big, in fact it's huge but if I'm going to take a shower in a roomful of people I'd rather it be woman. Everyone in here is a guy"

"No shit? I always thought they were really ugly, flat-chested women with penises. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"_Well a shower is a shower" _Miroku thought.

Miroku, unlike Inuyasha, decided to wrap the towel around himself instead of just walking bare-assed across the shower floor. _'If it was just me and a roomful of naked women, it'd be like heaven but instead it's me and a roomful of naked men, it's like hell… no it's worse than hell.' _He made his way to an empty stall and discarded his towel.

"Face the wall" Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because Seiya is gay, trust me it's a lot better if he's just starin' at your ass"

"Who's Seiya?"

"He's one of the guards; he gets shower duty ever now and then but not very often. It's better safe than sorry."

Miroku heeded his cellmates warning. As the warm water rushed over his body, he replayed the morning's events in his head. In one day his whole life had changed. By being in jail he was almost certain that he was going to lose everything he had, his apartment, his job, his life… everything. And to top things off a woman, a beautiful woman at that, resisted him; it was like rubbing salt in an open wound, a real blow to the ego.

Unbeknownst to Miroku, the woman of his desires was watching him with a very close eye.

"Wow, the new guy has a nice ass, but of course you already knew that considering you've been staring at him for quite a while now" a voice stated.

"Oh, Seiya, I didn't even know you where here" Sango responded.

"I'm not surprised; you're going to burn a hole right through him, if you keep staring like that"

"No, it's not like that, I was watching him because I don't trust him; he might try to escape or something"

"Yeah right honey, that's not a look of 'I don't trust you so I'm keeping my eye on you' that's more of a 'I'm horny, let's fuck' look"

"…no…I… he's… I mean… he's not my type…I…no…never he's a prisoner"

"Prisoner or not honey, I know that look"

"…"

Sango couldn't manage to get any words to come out at that point. Her heart was racing and she was sure her face was five different shades of red. Maybe she had been staring at him in an inappropriate way. And she had to admit to herself that she was impressed by his physique.

"If his ass looks that nice, I can only imagine what the front must look like" Seiya said.

"Yeah…" Sango responded dreamily.

"I knew it"

"I did not mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't"

* * *

"Whatever you do don't drop the soap" Inuyasha warned.

"Don't worry, I actually know about that one" Miroku stated.

He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of Sango and she appeared to be looking straight at him.

"You didn't tell me Sango did shower duty" Miroku said.

"What's that matter?" Inuyasha asked dryly. "There's like fifty penises in this room, yours'll impress her about as much as mine does. In other words she ain't gonna give a shit"

"Yeah but I think she's looking at me"

"Ya know, that fat head of yours is gonna explode one day and I hope I ain't no where around"

"OKAY GUYS LET'S WRAP IT UP! IF YOU STILL GOT SOAP ON YOUR ASS YOU'RE SHIT OUTTA LUCK! TURN THE WATER OFF, DRY OFF, GET DRESSED, AND GET BACK TO YOU'RE CELL'S!" Officer Yosho shouted.

Miroku did as he was told; if nothing else he was going to make sure he was the ideal prisoner. He had made up his mind, if they said jump he was going to ask how high. And maybe just maybe that would get him on good terms with Sango. After all he wasn't the hardened criminal she thought he was. He made sure he was last in line so he could get in a few words to her.

"I saw you staring at me while I was showering, I had no idea you were such a dirty minded little thing. I have to say it turns me on"

"Don't falter yourself. And for the record I am not dirty minded"

"For the record… next time you might want to consider wearing a bra"

"…It's cold in here"

"That's what they all say"

"It really is!"

Miroku couldn't help but to smile at her weak attempt to stave off the obvious. He walked through the doors with a smile still spread across his face.

* * *

_**End Chapter 2**_

* * *

**_AN: Review please, it makes me happy!_**


End file.
